Invading Emotions
by HoKa
Summary: [TXH] [Hint of Lime] Tsuzuki tries to force Hisoka to feel his love for the boy, but comes on to strong.


**Author's Note:**  Please review!  I'm seriously considering making this into a multi-chapter fic, if I can actually come up with a plot.  Tell me what you think, ne?

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Matsushita Yoko.  Personal insight belongs to me. =D

-------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Hisoka."

"Mn?"

"You think...that...  I mean... -He- might be the one responsible this time?"

"...I don't know.  Possibly.  Go to sleep, Tsuzuki."

"I can't sleep."

"Then pretend."

Amethyst eyes blinked upwards, staring at the fly that had been resting there on the ceiling for about ten minutes now.  He tilted his head to the side, watching it launch off and buzz around above his head for a while.  His eye twitched as it landed on his nose, and he went cross-eyed to peer at it, pushing his magazine aside.

"Yo, fly."

-------------------------------------------------

"Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun...  Assignment."

Both of the Shinigami looked up from their....'lunch'.  Tsuzuki had been gorging on key lime pie and chocolate truffles.  Hisoka had been nibbling at some crackers while reading a novel.  Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at the pathetic excuse for a lunch.

"That's not very healthy, you know."

Tsuzuki snorted and took a defiant bite of his pie while mumbling out, "It's not like it'll kill us."

Hisoka closed his book and set it down onto his desk.  "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Awww, Hisoka!"

Tatsumi cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the two partners.  "Anyway...as I said...  You two have a new assignment.  Kanjou wants you to go see him."

Hisoka inclined his head in a curt nod and stood, careful to push his chair back in before heading towards the door.  Tsuzuki quickly jumped up, popping one last truffle into his mouth before chasing after the younger man, nearly tripping over his own chair along the way.

Tatsumi smiled as he watched after them.  A sad smile.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oiy, fly!  Come here already!"

Hisoka curled up a bit under the covers of his motel bed, an eyebrow twitching at the racket Tsuzuki kept making.  He could hear the man jumping off of his bed, running to one of the end of the room, into the bathroom, then back to hop onto his bed again.

"Flyyyy!"

_Twitch._

"I'm not gonna hurt you!"

_TwitchTwitch._

"I just wanna catch you and put you outside!  C'mere!"

_TwitchTwitchTwitch._

"GOTCHA!"

Hisoka turned over and sat up just in time to see Tsuzuki leap at the insect, only to clap his hands and capture...air.  And that was when the both of them realized he was falling right at Hisoka's bed.

~WooshThumpCRASH~ 

"YAAAAAH!"

"GAH!  Hisoka, don't yell in my ear!"

"Get off of me, baka!!!"

"I can't see!"

"_Well maybe if you hadn't been leaping around like a monkey you wouldn't have wrecked the lamp!_"

"Ah!  Itai!  Hisoka, ITAI!"

"Off!"

"I can't get off if you don't let me go!"

The boy growled in the darkness, and he released his tight grip on the older man's ear.  He shifted under the covers and waited for the other man to get off of him.... and waited...

.... And waited....

He was still there, right?  He couldn't see, but he could feel the weight of the man's knees pressing against the mattress on either side of him.  And he could sense him.  When Tsuzuki was so close, it was hard to block out his mind, even if Tsuzuki had been working at shielding his emotions for Hisoka's sake.

"...Tsuzuki?"

"...H-hai?"

"...Get off."

"...Hai..."

He felt Tsuzuki's movement then, and froze as he felt a hand linger longer than necessary on his abdomen.  Not simply from the contact, but from the emotions that came with it. Tsuzuki was sad...reluctant to move.... but...why...?

Hisoka sat up and listened to Tsuzuki shuffle back over to his bed, wincing a bit at the sound of his foot crunching against shattered glass from the light bulb.  Hisoka sat there for a long while, staring into the darkness of the room that was barely illuminated by the city's lights outside the window.

"...Tsuzuki...?"

No answer.  He was asleep.  Had that much time passed already?  With a sigh, Hisoka pushed back his covers and stood up, careful to try and avoid the broken lamp while making his way over to the window.  Upon finding it, he reached up to yank the curtains aside, lighting up the room just enough now so that one could walk around and see well enough so that he didn't go tripping.

He looked out to the flickering lights of Tokyo, lowering his gaze down to the traffic below.  It was around midnight...even now the traffic didn't stop.  Such a busy city...never stopped....  A person could die, but the city didn't stop...didn't remorse...didn't even know...

Hisoka blinked as he heard the familiar buzzing that had accompanied Tsuzuki's cries earlier.  He tilted his head a bit to see the fly just to the side of the window.  Scowling at it, he was quiet as he moved to unlatch the window and slowly lift it up.  He took a breath of the fresh air, as fresh as air could get in Tokyo, and waited for the insect to fly out.  It was a good five minutes before it decided to flutter it's wings and buzz on out.

He left the window open, however, crossing his arms along the sill and leaning his head out a bit to simply gaze at nothing in particular, allowing his mind to wander.

Why was he always lecturing Tsuzuki?  Why was Tsuzuki so childish?  Why couldn't he have just...let Tsuzuki stay there in his bed for as long as he wanted?  So many questions he couldn't answer.... he couldn't understand...anything....  He could feel so much, from everyone.... but he could understand none of it.

"...Tsuzuki..."

"What is it, Hisoka?"

His emerald gaze snapped open wide as he was jerked out of his daze by a voice he did not expect to hear.  Straightening, he turned to see Tsuzuki right in front of him, gazing down at him with one of his gentle smiles.  How could Hisoka not have noticed him earlier?  How long had he been there?!

"E-er...  I though you were asleep."

"I was, for a little bit.  But I think you opening the window woke me up."

"Ah!  G-gomen.  I was just letting that fly out."

Tsuzuki blinked as if surprised, then smiled again.  That smile always unnerved Hisoka, and he didn't know why.  The boy quickly turned his back on Tsuzuki to look back out the window, rapidly changing the subject.

"Tokyo never sleeps...does it?"

"Iie.  Have you ever been to Tokyo before?"

"I...don't remember very well.  But it seems familiar."

"Living here must be hard.  Always so noisy!"

"And polluted."

"But they have good ice cream at that store there across the street."

Hisoka ducked his head a bit to hide a smile that threatened to show.  Unfortunately Tsuzuki seemed to notice the movement, and leaned around the boy to blink a few times.

"Ah!  Hisoka!  Is that a smile I see?"

"No!"

"Hai, it is!  Oh look, a blush!  Kawaii desu ne."

Hisoka whirled around, one hand raised in preparation to whack Tsuzuki upside the head.  It was quickly halted though, gripped gently by a hand raised in defense, and Hisoka's prepared insult died before it reached past his lips.

Tsuzuki was gazing down at him with a tranquil smile, his purple eyes shimmering with emotion.  Emotion that was running through Hisoka like a hot knife, cutting down and across, seeming to trace along the cursed mark that remained unseen.

He tried to yank his hand free, but that only made Tsuzuki tighten his grip more.  Hisoka gasped, sweat beading at his brow as their emotions synchronized.  So strong...

"Tsuzuki!  Let go, they're too strong!"

"I want you to feel them.  Feel what I feel, Hisoka."

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his captured hand into a fist.  He would have attempted to hit Tsuzuki with his other hand, but it was busy clutching at his own chest to calm his beating heart.  Too much.  It was too much!  So many feelings and thoughts and desires.  So many more things that Hisoka couldn't understand, but only feel like they were his very own emotions.  He gasped.

"...Hisoka.  Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes!  Let me go!  **PLEASE!**"

Startled at Hisoka asking him in such a manner, he quickly released his grip on the wrist.  Hisoka stumbled back and grabbed his own previously captured hand to press it against his chest as he dropped onto his knees.  Tsuzuki had been...PUSHING his feelings into him!  Too much.  He didn't even notice that he had started crying.  With his own pain?  Or Tsuzuki's?

The man stood there quietly for a minute before sinking down in front of Hisoka, offering him a worried expression.  "Hisoka...  Gomen nasai.  I didn't mean to...  I just wanted you to...understand."

"U-understand what?!  Don't you see that's the opposite of what you've done?!  It was like I just had two people inside of me.  And I can't understand either of their thoughts!"

"...Hisoka..."

The two remained crouched there beneath the motel window for a long while, the only sound being the gentle flutter of the curtains in the breeze.


End file.
